1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a glove with enhanced gripping capabilities that makes maintaining a grip for a user, less taxing and less fatiguing for the user's hand and forearm muscles. More particularly, the present invention entails a grip-enhancing glove and a method for maintaining a grip that enables a user to maintain a prolonged grip without incurring undesirable effects, as described herein.
2. Background and Related Art
Many sports and other activities require a participant to maintain a prolonged grip around a generally cylindrical object, such as a handle bar. Unfortunately, maintaining such a grip often fatigues the sports participant or user's hand and forearm muscles. In fact, to create a strong grip requires great strength from multiple muscles. Specifically, to form a grip, the flexor muscles of the forearm pull the flexor tendons in the hand. The large amount of tension generated in these muscles and forearm causes hypertrophy, which occurs when the muscles grow in size and fictional capacity to meet the demands placed on it. Thus, prolonged grips and the inability to maintain them becomes a limiting factor for users participating in activities requiring prolonged grips.
Moreover, certain activities cause premature hand and muscle fatigue and consequent grip failure. Grip failure occurs where there is constant direct pressure countering the grip, which eventually forces the grip to open. For example, if a user is strength training and using either a hanging bar or lifting a dumbbell, pressure is continually exerted on the palm of the hand. Eventually, if the force is big enough, it causes the hand to open and the grip to release. Another example involves a user who grips a motorcycle handlebar. While riding, a motorcycle rider, must exert great forces in order to grip and maintain the grip. Specifically, the rider exerts force to hold the bar, must endure the vibration of the bar, and maintain a steady grip for long distance rides. The rider must also vary the pressure to which he or she grips the handlebar, further fostering muscle fatigue.
Many users wear gloves to alleviate the wear and tear on their hands that results from users making prolonged grips. Gloves with non-slip surfaces also provide enhanced gripping capabilities and greater grip strength. However, the problem remains unresolved, and there exists a need, for a glove or method for maintaining a prolonged grip, which enables a user to maintain a grip for an extended period of time, without incurring the undesirable effects of hand wear and tear and hand and forearm muscle fatigue. Moreover, there exists the need for a glove that postpones hand, forearm and muscle fatigue and allows a user to maintain a grip for greater lengths of time and under greater pressures than are possible with available gloves.